Two Predictable, Unpredictable Things
by Mrs.Uzumaki-Dragneel
Summary: Wendy and Romeo have something to hide. One thing to hide from everyone, and they each have something to hide from each other. What could it possibly be? I HOPE YOU ENJOY! ROWEN FLUFF. SOME NALU AND GALE.


Two Predictable, Unpredictable Things.

Ms. Uzumaki-Dragneel

Hi guys! I feel as if it has been a while since I have been here. I have special Rowen fluff for you. I wasn't good at fluff but, I think I have a balanced story here. Shout out for Sarah scarletxX because she requested it! So I Hope you enjoy! I'll see you for the next story.

~Auntie Dragneel Out

* * *

It really was a beautiful day, but not as beautiful as her. I tried for a really long time to not love her. It's dangerous and too many things have happened that have proved that. I can't stand to see her hurt. I can't stand to know she is in pain. I find it hard to believe that anything is wrong with the world when she is around. She brings light into everything, even when you really wish she wouldn't. I couldn't imagine life without her. She may not know that I treasure this, but here is our story of one of our loveliest days.

"Natsu, knock it off." I push is hand away as he ruffled my hair, "I'm not a little kid anymore." I muffled into my hand. He looks at me for a few seconds and just stares. He gets this peculiar look on his face and for a second I thought he had realized I had in fact grown up. Three seconds later I didn't think that anymore as he was doubled over laughing saying over and over again "He thinks he is all grown up." I just huffed and walked towards the mission's board. I'm pretty sure Mira planed this because she called my name so I looked at her but kept walking. I walked straight into someone just in time to see Mira say never mind with a sly smile. It was a truly clumsy fall and I closed my eyes and stuck my hands out so my face didn't hit the floor. When I opened my eyes I realized I had ran into Wendy and then pinned her to the floor with my own body, my arms blocking her escape routes.

"Oh, Hello there." I calmly said, she turned beat red and I rolled over and laid on the ground next to her and just laughed.

"Romeo! That's not funny, you almost gave me a heart attack." She started laughing next to me. I got up and extended my hand to help her up, which she accepted with a polite thank you.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked her as she was brushing off her clothes, she still hadn't grown out of those silly sun dresses, and I mean seriously, how did she fight in a dress and heels? I'll never know.

"I was thinking of grabbing a mission, wanna come?" She smiled at me.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do anyways." I told her but that was a total lie, who wouldn't lie to spend some time with their best friend.

"Liar, but I'll take it." She told me with a smile. I pretended to look offended and with great sarcasm said, "Me, lie? Never." She just giggled and grabbed a mission off the board and brought it to Mira. I watched her giggle with Mira about something and then Natsu started dying laughing and he whispered something into Lucy ear which she responded by looking at Wendy and then back at me, she did that a couple of times. I wonder what Natsu heard. I shrugged it off and followed Wendy out the door. After the doors had shut and we got about a block away I put my arm over her shoulder and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, where are we off to Wen?" I grab the sheet from her hands and when I read it, I groan. Not again. "Really Wen, babysitting? Again?" I almost plead to her.

"You liked it last time, plus you are better with kids than you like to admit." She wagged her finger at me. I was going to argue her point but knew she was right. I really do like kids, it's not my fault. They are just so cute and innocent. I can't wait to have one someday. Hopefully, it is with the beautiful woman at my side because I don't think I could love anyone else. That reminds me.

"Hey Wen," she hums in response, "what do you want for your 23rd birthday? It's coming up in two weeks you know." I ask her as if I already didn't have her present. I can't wait, I really want to propose to her now but I have everything planned out for next week. I am like a kid on Christmas when I think about next week. I heard her mumble something under her breath but before I could ask what it was she was talking again.

"What are you smiling about?" she said with a careful smile. I just waved her off and we started walking again. It's just a day job, so we'll be back by midnight. It takes us about an hour to get to the house, we introduce ourselves and within the hour we are taking care of a baby less than a year old. Wendy does her thing and picks up the house while the baby is napping and I pre-make a bottle so that when the baby wakes up she has one.

"Romeo, do you think the guild knows we are even dating? It has been three years, do you think they have figured it out?" She asks while sweeping their floors. I never even thought about it. Do they know? How will they react? I mean they are going to find out in a week when I propose.

"I don't know, are you worried?" I asked her, I hope she isn't worried. What would she be worried about?

"No, it's just... I know everyone can be a bit... much, I just don't know if they will approve, you know?"

"Well, I love you, and I am sure you love me, well at least I hope you do..."

"Of course I do silly. Of course I love you. So you think it will be okay?" She looks at the ground. I haven't seen her look at the ground in a while, it was one of her old nervous ticks. She usually doesn't do it around me.

"Wen, are you okay? You seem…. Off?"

"Yeah, I am fine," she smiled at me, "you know you really are god with kids."

"You think so? I think you are better with them with me, you are more patient." I compliment her in the hopes that it would make her feel better.

"Thank you, Romeo? Do you want kids?" she asked quietly and stopped sweeping to look at me. I couldn't help but blush. She giggled a bit at my flush face.

"Yeah, I would, I do kind of like them. Hopefully, I'll have them with the woman I love someday." _That woman being you._ I told her, but I didn't tell her the last part. I didn't want to scare her away. She looked happy for a minute and started to say something but was cut off by the baby beginning to cry. She went towards the baby's room before I stopped her.

"I'll get her, why don't you warm up the bottle." And I began to head towards he baby's room. The room was a light shade of green, a strange color for a baby's room. The baby girl, Anne, was red in the face from crying. She was still fussing a bit when I reached the kitchen. Wendy handed me the bottle and I began to feed Anne. I was rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet while Wendy returned to sweeping the rest of the floors. She hummed a beautiful tune while she did. It sounded like the tune of London Bridge, she always did love that song. I never saw the appeal but when it was coming from her lips I could see the appeal a bit more.

By the end of the bottle the baby was asleep and Wendy had finished the floors and the dishes that were in the sink. I put Anna back into her crib and when I returned to the living room Anne's parents had returned home. They were thanking Wendy for the cleanup and paid us extra money. We said our good byes and left. We got about two blocks away from the house when Wendy stopped walking all together. I almost didn't notice because she had been silent ever since we had left baby Anne's house.

"Romeo… I'm scared." She sounded almost on the verge of tears. I got nervous and clutched the box in my pocket. I had been carrying around the engagement ring ever since I had bought it. I mean, I had never been the one to follow plans, so maybe the perfect opportunity would come along and I would be glad it was in my pocket.

"Of what Wen?" I couldn't stop the tremble in my voice as I walked towards her.

"I'm scared, I am afraid you are going to leave me." She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Wen, I would never leave you. Why would you think that? Tell me what's wrong please?" I grab her and pull her into my chest. Why would she think I was going to leave, after three years why would I leave now? She just clutched onto my shirt and cried. I held onto her tight like she was going to collapse at any moment. I wasn't prepared for what she had said next.

"I… I'm pregnant." She trembled into me, like she was expecting me to leave. She was grasping at my shirt like I was going to run at any second. I put my hands one her shoulders and pried her from my chest. She kept her head down so she didn't have to look at my face. I carefully removed my hand from one shoulder and pulled her chin up to face me. Her face was spotted red and tears were freely falling from her eyes as she stared into my soul.

"Wendy, are you serious?" I asked slowly as it appeared if I pushed her to hard she would break. She nodded her head.

"I found out yesterday." She looked back at the ground as m hands fell to my sides.

"Romeo, I'm so sorry, you don't have to stay…" she starred intensely into the ground. If she had been looking up she would have seen the smile spread across my face.

"Wen, are you kidding? I am the happiest man alive right now?" Her head snapped up.

"What?"

"I'm going to be a dad! With the woman I love most. This is great!" I picked her up by the waist and spun her around and kissed her. I set her back down and pressed my forehead against hers. Her tears had been replaced with the most beautiful smile.

"I'm going to be a dad!" I whispered excitedly. She giggled at my words.

"So you really are going to stay?" She whispered back.

"Of course I am, I'm going to marry you one day." I told her breathlessly.

"Really? Wait, what?" She looked at me confused.

"Shit, did I say that out loud?" She just nodded. Still in shock from what I said. "Well, this is not the way I wanted to do this, I was going to do it next week. I had it all planned out and everything, but now would be a better time." I clutched the velvet box in my pocket and got down on one knee. I opened the box and revealed a white silver band embedded with six sapphires circling a white diamond. "Wendy, I hadn't planned on this happening the way it has, but I do love you and I want to be with you forever. I knew I loved you from the first day I met you. I was a goner. The unthinkable happened and I thought I had lost you, but you came back. You came back to me and I was older than you now. I can't wait to be the best father and husband I can, so. Wendy Marvell, will you do the honor of joining me in eternity and become my wife?" She nodded yes and began to cry. I pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger and she tackled me.

"I love you, I love you so much. Thank you" She murmured into my neck.

"I love you too. I'm never going to leave you." I told her and grabbed her hand. "Now, I think we should go to the guild and present all the news at once don't you think?" she smiled at me and we began walking towards the guild.

We brace ourselves as we reach the guild doors. I can feel Wendy shaking beside me. I give her hand a comforting squeeze. We can hear all of their voices inside. I push open the door and walk inside, pulling Wendy behind me. I am instantly greeted my Natsu, Lucy, Mira, Gajeel, and very pregnant Levy. Before we can even say hello they have pulled us to the back of the guild. It's a small, yet quiet room. Mira pulls Wendy from me. I prayed she would feel the ring as she grabbed Wendy's hand, but of course she would because she is Mira.

"What is this?" She pulls Wendy's hand up for inspection. Now, it's my turn to sweat. I go to explain when Mira begins to talk.

"So you told him? This was his response! I'm so happy!" She bounced up and down. I just look at her confused. She looked back at me and realized she need to explain. "Of course I knew," She boomed, "I found the poor girl in the bathroom puking her guts out. So she had told me what she thought was happening and I took her to get it checked out." Before I could respond Nastu and Gajeel had one of my arms in each of their hands.

"Hi guys." I nervously chuckle. For a minute I thought they were going to eat me alive until I received a double high five and a nice going from each male. I was even more confused. This time Gajeel took a turn explaining.

"Dude, we could fucking smell you all over her. We knew before she knew. No, we aren't going to beat the shit out of you, we saw you buy the ring. We knew you weren't going to leave her." Gajeel turned to Levy and Lucy and held out his hand, "Pay up." They reluctantly suck their hands in their pockets and hand Gajeel wads of cash.

"We had a bet you see, what would happen first. Would Wendy tell you first or would you propose first. Gajeel clearly has won. Saying you hadn't planned on proposing until next week." Lucy said with her hand on her hip.

"How could you possibly know that?" I say exasperated. She just gave me the 'do you really want to know' look. I sighed and pulled Wendy back from Mira. "So you guys don't disapprove?"

"NO! Of course not, you two are perfect for each other. We are going to help you in any way we can. Now come one, we have an announcement to make." Mira said as she grabbed Wendy's other hand and pulled us back into the Main Hall, she pulled us all the way towards the stage and tapped on the microphone to get everyone attention.

"Attention everyone I have an announcement! It's Romeo and Wendy, we all know they have been dating no matter how hard they tried to hide it. Good news! Romeo has proposed and Wendy is pregnant!" The hall was silent for a minute until it erupted in cheers and everyone rushed up to give us hugs. As Wendy and I were caught in a mass hug I remember thinking that everything was going to be okay now.

That was the story of the day I treasure most. I learned I was going to be a father and I gained a wife in the process. I couldn't have wished for better things. Your mother and I have left you now. Aeryn Juvia Conbolt, your mother and I have loved you for many years now. I am sure you will miss us and we will miss you. We shall wait for you at the golden gates of paradise together until then. Be happy and Healthy. Give these wedding bands to your daughter and let her have them for her wedding one day. Goodbye, we love you.

* * *

So I hoped you enjoyed the ride! Thanks for reading. Leave a review or PM me if you have a story idea that you like me to write. I'll be able to write more in a few week as it will be summer but until then, I have to study for Finals.


End file.
